


The Forbidden Chatroom

by Moonscar



Series: Vines and Memes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Group chat, Language, M/M, Memes, Mostly Fluff, Nervousness, Science Bros, Secret Identity, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, The Avenger Chatroom, Usernames, Vines, chat fic, chatroom, craving death, grey hairs, references, text chat, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Man: guys! look at what i made!IronManNotMadeOutOfIron: underoos, i don't even know what to address first, there are so many things wrong with what just happened.





	The Forbidden Chatroom

_**Spider-Man has added CaptainRighteous, CoolArm, CAWCAW, IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron, CoolScienceBro, ScaryWomanSpider, FalconsAreCool, PopTartLover** _ _**to ICraveDeat** _ _**h** _

**Spider-Man:** guys! look at what i made!

**IronManNotMadeOutOfIron** : underoos, i don't even know what to address first, there are so many things wrong with what just happened.

**FalconsAreCool** : Like the chat name? I mean, it is pretty concerning

**CoolScienceBro** : Or we can ask why SPIDER-MAN even has our contact information, which is supposed to be pretty confidential?

**CAWCAW** : i don't even know Spider-Man personally but I already approve, that chat name is so relatable

**PopTartLover** : What is this so called, 'chat'? And Man of Spiders! Nice to make your acquaintance once again! Even through this digital device!

**Spider-Man** : okay so much is going on at once woah- also, blame Mr.Stark for me having your contact information, also, hi Thor! this is like normal texting, but we multiple people! 

**CaptainRighteous** : Of course Tony would give our information to a vigilante, why did I expect any less?

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : okay! in my defense, he used the puppy eyes against me! i know you guys haven't seen them, but they can counter steve's!

**CoolArm** : okay, this kid is a force to be reckoned with, beware of the puppy dog eyes-

Spider-Man: i'm not a kid!

**CoolArm** : i'm like, 100 years old, i have the right to call you a kid, and so does steve

**CaptainRighteous** : I second that

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : same

**Spider-Man** : i mean, mr.stark, i already see all the grey hairs shining in the light.

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : kid, all these grey hairs are your fault for all the stress you put me under, also, how dare you betray me like this

**CAWCAW** : WOW! Tony just got fucking roasted, I mean, I have to second the kid on this one Tony, he's right

**Spider-Man** : I'M NOT A KID!

**CoolScienceBro** : Look, if the kid says he isn't a kid, respect the kid.

**Spider-Man** : i can't believe you done this-

**CaptainRighteous** : Wow, I mean, of course he isn't a kid KID, if he was under 18 he would't even we allowed outside the country without Parental Permission, so I think he passes, so let's leave the kid be

**Spider-Man** : wow, i take the time to come up with creative, nice usernames for you guys and this is how i'm repayed, this is so sad, Karen, play despacito

**ScaryWomanSpider** : explain why the fuck despacito is playing on my phone and how do i stop it- i'm assuming it's one of your fault-

Spider-Man: i'm so sorry Ms.Romanov! uh, uwenwveiuqhpqw

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : look at what you did Natasha, you broke him.

**ScaryWomanSpider** : well, my phone is fixed, so i could care less honestly. to fix one broken thing you must break something else

**CoolScienceBro** : That... isn't how it works, at all.

**CoolArm** : i mean, my phone stopped playing it as well, so i'm happy

**CAWCAW** : guys, what the fuck, i was enjoying the tune

**CAWCAW** : FUCK YES! Thanks Spider-Dude!

**Spider-Man** : your welcome! 

**CaptainRighteous** : Okay, now that my phone has stopped screaming in Spanish, can we please discuss the title of this? It's concerning-

**FalconsAreCool** : Yeah, and the excessive use of the word 'Cool' in the username

**Spider-Man** : okay so, i put cool so often because i wanted to compliment you guys without being to weird about to yea sorry if it was still weird i didn't mean for it to come off like that i can change it if you want or you can change it yourself it's okay i mean i didn't spend like 2 hours freaking out over this or anything

**FalconsAreCool** : Jesus fuck, it's okay don't worry- 

**CAWCAW** : why is mine just CAWCAW? i mean, it fits the theme kid, but why don't i get a compliment

**Spider-Man** : because i saw a video of you yeeting yourself out of the vents in the tower and as you fell you screamed, and i quote "CAW CAW MOTHER FUCKERS" so i thought this would be a nice momento to it! i'm pretty proud of it! =D

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : before any of your ask, i posted that video 

**CoolArm** : jesus this kid is precious

**CAWCAW** : Spider-Man, i order you to call Bucky Jesus, he is actually  jesus reincarnate

**Spider-Man** : Oh god i'm so sorry Mr.Jesus-

**_Spider-Man has changed CoolArm's name to Mr.Jesus_ **

**CaptainRighteous** : What... no, Clint that's not how it works!

**CAWCAW** : HA! Stop me bitch-

**CaptainRighteous** : LANGUAGE!

**CAWCAW** : LIKE, SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE SWORE BEFORE ME, WHY TARGET ME?!

**CAWCAW** : LIKE COME ON- YOU SWEAR THE MOST OUT OF ALL OF US-

**Mr.Jesus** : I now have power over you all- I am Mr.Jesus, bow before me

**Spider-Man** : of course Mr.Jesus, sorry Mr.Jesus

**CaptainRighteous** : Kid, seriously, don't listen to Clint-

**CoolScienceBro** : Also, Spider-Man, your so gullible

**Spider-Man** : guys... I don't think you realize

**Spider-Man** : GUYS GET OUT OF THE WAY- IT'S THE LOOORRRRRRDDDDD

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : kid, i am begging you to stop, please, you have used to joke like 17 times already it's killing me-

**Spider-Man** : in this world it's either yeet, or be yeeted Mr.Stark

**CAWCAW** : NIICEE- Some how him calling you Mr.Stark during this whole thing makes it's 110% BEtTer

**PopTartLover** : What is a 'Yeet'?

**Spider-Man:**  As an exclamation it can be used to express excitement, usually happily but also nervously. (See Ex. 1)   
It can also be used as an exclamation of victory. (See Ex. 2)   
Or as a battle cry or focus-shout while throwing or hitting something, like "HIII-YA". (See Ex. #3)

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : jesus kid did you just copy paste that? was that  _seriously_ already ready to go? You typed that out in 0.2 secondes

**Spider-Man** : i drank coffee this morning

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : KiD- ThIS Is WHy I HaVe GrEy HaIrs!

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : why did my text do that when i sent it-

**Spider-Man** : i control the chat Mr.Stark- that's why

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : also, kid, you need to stop drinking coffee, you know what it does to you-

**Spider-Man** : Mr.Stark i need to have a drink that is as bitter and dark as my soul, and coffee matches that perfectly.

**IronManNotEvenMadeOutOfIron** : Get a glass of milk then-

**CAWCAW** : *GASP*

**Spider-Man** : how dare you-

**PopTartLover** : So... it is a battle-cry of sorts?

**Spider-Man** : yes! i'm not sure but i'm pretty sure it can enhance your throw, or power in an object when you throw it, maybe you should try it with your hammer? we won't know until we try!

**PopTartLover** : That you are right Man of Spiders! I shall try it out and see it it enhances my throw or the power in my Mjolnir! If not, then I shall use it in Battle and see if it works under Dir situations!

**CaptainRighteous** : Thor I wouldn't really suggest doing that-

**Mr.Jesus** : i am Mr.Jesus so I say, Yeet the fuck out of that hammer

**FalconsAreCool** : what has this world come to-

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? If so please leave a comment, I live for them! TwT I really wanted to make a Halloween Special but instead this popped up.
> 
> ... My Hand slipped?


End file.
